marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Douglas (Earth-2199)
History Drax's history is largely that of his Earth-616 counterpart until his death battling Thanos in the Cancerverse. In this universe, Drax reappeared with the Guardians on Earth after being resurrected by Adam Warlock, who enclosed him in one of his evolutionary cocoons to restore his life. As a result, Drax was reborn even stronger and smarter than before. Powers and Abilities Drax's initial incarnation's powers included superhuman strength, stamina and resistance to physical injury as well the ability to project concussive blasts of cosmic energy from his hands. He could also travel at high speeds in outer space and hyperspace without air, food, or water. Drax also had telepathy, having used it to engage Thanos in a psychic battle and stalemating him mind to mind. After his resurrection, his physical capabilities are greatly enhanced beyond their original levels but he suffered severe mental disabilities in his new incarnation. Instead of his telepathy which enabled him to track Thanos across vast distances, he now possessed the ability to sense either him or other beings who have been in recent contact with Thanos, alongside a precognitive ability to sense when beings will be in contact with Thanos in the near future. Just prior to the 2006 "Annihilation" mini-series and continuing through the present, Drax underwent a physical change, resulting in an even bigger form (over three meters tall), and even stronger than his previous form and having his privileged intellect restored to the highest levels, transforming into a dangerous and powerful combination of muscle and brain, able to easily rival the Green Scar Hulk in power. He also had his powers of generating, controlling and projecting bursts of cosmic energy restored, able to match and even surpass Silver Surfer in the handling of cosmic power. Although he no longer possessed his telepathic powers, Drax now possessed Cosmic Awareness at a level comparable to that of Captain Mar-Vell, able to do things like detect and differentiate Skrulls in whatever disguise they use, detect when energy weapons were about to go off, and he can find a single individual on any planet he finds in the same universe separated from him for billions of light years in different galaxies. He also has atomic restructuring power over organic and inorganic matter, flight, and most of his original capabilities; he also uses two daggers as big as swords in battle. He has gained the ability to match Thanos in power, and can temporarily defy the force field surrounding his body and pierce it with his giant daggers, but Thanos has proved to have sufficient regenerative power to survive even a direct blow to the heart from Drax's giant daggers. His power levels seem to increase in proximity to Thanos. He also demonstrated to have a regeneration factor at the same level as the Green Scar Hulk. For a time, Drax possessed the Power Gem, which had the potential to grant him superhuman physical and energy manipulation powers with no feasible limit. However, because of his severely-reduced intellect, he lacked the mental capacity and imagination to use the gem for anything other than bolstering his physical strength. While possessing the gem, Drax's strength has been compared with that of the merged incarnation of the Hulk, but lacking the latter's rage-fueled potential. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-2199 Category:White Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Living Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Energy Blasts Category:Super Speed Category:Flight Category:Space Survival Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Telepathy Category:Sixth Sense Category:Precognition Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Biokinesis Category:Blade Wielders Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Geniuses Category:Combat Masters Category:Created by Beastlord5